Without an End
by avalesa uharets
Summary: BellaxAlice. When Edward leaves Bella for Jacob and they take off to New York City, Alice steps in with a promise to change her. The only problem is, Alice saw that Edward would leave and knew that bella would turn to her. Alice is in love with Bella and wants to be more than friends. Will it happen?


**Before I start this, I want everyone to know that this starts before Edward and Bella meet. **

**Note: in ' ' and **_**italicized**_** it is thoughts**

**Chapter 1**

Alice POV

I walked into the living room and watched as Edward and jasper were staring at each other.

"guys we have to get going or we will late for school." I laughed as they broke apart. They had been doing that since this weekend when Jasper and he 'accidentally' kissed. I knew they had been together once, but that didn't make me any happier about their supposed break-up.

"Alice you know that I am won't take it from you." Edward said inclining his head toward Jasper. He was well aware of the people in the house and knew about their Homophobia. "I can keep things to myself. It's not that hard." Edward walked out to his car. Emmett and Rosalie decided not to go to school today

I sighed but followed Edward and Jasper out.

I was looking around for the scent that intrigued me. Edward was talking to a girl who smelled so good. I drifted to Edward. "Hi Edward, it's time to go." I smiled at the girl. "I am Alice you must be…"

"Bella." She looked nervously at me. "I guess I will see you tomorrow Edward."

"Bye Bella." I said as she walked away. "Who is she Edward?"

Edward smiled down at me. "She is the chief's daughter. Just moved here from Phoenix. I like her."

"She smells really good." I said, looking around for Jasper. He walked up to us.

"You're right." Edward said climbing into his car. Jasper and I climbed in after him. "I am going to date her."

I laughed and then sighed. she was beautiful. I wanted her so bad, but not as food. As my mate.

Edward snorted. "Alice, I don't think it's a good idea to be her mate."

"Shut up Edward." I snapped. He can't tell me what I can and can't do. I felt a pull towards her and I knew I had to keep up appearances for the rest of my family. They didn't know about me and jasper being Homosexuals.

"I am just trying to help." Edward sighed. "I'm sorry if you don't want my help."

"guys calm down." Jasper looked annoyed at us. "You guys fight like a married couple."

I just looked out the window. "Why are you driving so slow?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know." He looked really troubled. I ignored him as he sped up.

I watched as the trees sped by and I felt a vision coming on.

_Bella walked in the door and asked me if I could talk to her for a minute._

_I coukdnt smell edward on her like I knew I should've._

_She walked over to me and kissed me. _

'_I LOVE YOU, Alice."_

The vision ended and Edward pursed his lips. I could tell he was not happy. I stuck my tongue out at him. By this time we were at home and Esme and Carlisle were outside to greet us.

"_Alice, I need you. He left me. He left me HIM."_

"_I know baby, I know." I comforted Bella as she cried on my shoulder._

"_Please Alice please." Bella cried into my shoulder and I lifted her up and held her in my lap._

"_I LOVE YOU, Alice."_

I pulled myself into jasper lap and kissed him. He knew I had another vision about Bella. She was one of the few things I thought about.

"Alice, I need to talk to you." Edward had brought Bella over. "That is not acceptable and you know it."

"I can't help it and you know it. If that is what my visions show me well…." I said loud enough for Bella to hear. "your future disappeared last week." She muttered. _'so don't talk to me about my mate or should I say _Imprint._'_

"Alice." Edward said warningly.

"SORRY EDWARD, I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE." I stood up and ran out the back door. I heard Edward saying to everyone that I wanted to be alone.

**Chapter 2: Look before you leap.**

It has been one week since Edward and Jacob left. I can tell you how happy I am about that. I have Bella all to myself now. It's amazing. She has come over every day since they left. I am sad that Jasper left blowing our cover, but I get Bella to myself.

Carlisle and Esme are angry with me. It's because they don't approve of my relations ship, but look at it this way, I am not pretending and I am very happy. Jasper went to NYC to the guys. Apparently the wolves are following Jake. 3 of them. It seems weird that they are following Jake.

But anyways. Bella is over. We are hanging out in my room. No one else is home. I pushed onto my bed and kissed her. We had been doing this for a while. I knew that I would need to change her soon. And Carlisle was going to kick me out any ways. Bella must have felt my anxiety because she pulled back.

"Is something wrong baby?" she pouted.

"No. well yeah." I shifted us so that she was in my lap laying her head on my chest. "Carlisle is going to kick me out soon. They don't want us together."

"Oh. You can move in with me if you want." She gave me that option.

"I can't. Charlie. I wouldn't be able to be with you there. As it is, I can't stay the night there without almost showing him what I want to do to you. I love you Baby, but I can't do that. I will find a place to live until graduation, than I will be gone."

Bella looked down with tears in her eyes. "You're leaving me? Why does everyone heave to leave me?" she continued to cry and pulled away from me.

"Bella. I want you to come with me after graduation. I want you to be with me Forever." I slid out from under her and went over to my Dresser. In the top drawer, I had hidden a ring. "Isabella Swan, Will you marry me?" I had slid down on to my knee .

"R-Really Alice?" I nodded. "Oh my god yes. Yes yes yes. A thousand times yes." She jumped up and pulled me to my feet. I crushed her lips to mine. It felt so good to know that I was able to have her forever.

I let go of her and put the ring on her finger. I knew that everyone thought that she and Edward were still together. We told everyone that Edwards aunt in Chicago had an emergency and jasper went out to help him..


End file.
